Spark
|anime = #J73/#E73 - #J82/#E82 - #J89/#E89 |type = Elemental |hat = Old: Palette swap of Fire, with electric blue flames that "solidify" while attacking. Anime: Sparking, electrical crown with a round blue orb in its middle. Similar in appearance to Plasma, except electricity is fluid. Kirby turns green. New: The anime design, except no skin change, the band has different color and pattern, and sparks have shorter waves. |elements = Electric |powers = Sending currents in water and metal, electrifying thunder clouds. |icon = |enemies = Bobin, Sparky, Bukiset, Spark-i, Turbite, Plugg, Zoos, Elec, Haltworker, Transformer, Pata |mini-bosses = Dubior (and his Dubior Jrs.), Master Green, Spark Sphere Doomer's energy balls, Telepathos' psychic blasts, Security Force's drones |bosses = Paint Roller's cloud, Metal General's spark mines, Miracle Matters projectiles (in his Spark form) |helper = None }} Spark is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities that allows him to surround himself in sparks of electricity, shocking any enemy that comes near. General Information Plasma and Spark are sometimes seen as interchangeable, as Spark had later begun exhibiting properties previously seen only in Plasma. In the anime series, Spark Kirby uses long distance attacks like Plasma's energy blasts. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the upgraded Spark allows Kirby to charge up and fire a long-range attack. Spark is considered to be Plasma's answer to more defensive abilities like Needle or Freeze. Their own ability caps also had very similar designs, implying a larger connection. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Plasma's moves from Kirby Super Star were fully integrated into Spark, effectively merging the two abilities. In earlier appearances, this ability didn't create a field of electricity but rather shot small, exploding blasts of electricity from Kirby (or Sparky). Since Kirby's Dream Land 3, it was changed into a shocking force field, sometimes with sparks trailing across the ground. Spark is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Move Set Animal Friends Robobot Armor Mode ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ]] In ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Kirby has green skin. The crown is changed slightly to just a round blue orb in a simple circlet. It also becomes more of a long-distance defense move like Plasma, with Kirby launching orbs of crackling energy and shooting electric beams at his foes. He also retains the ability to sprout electricity from his body exactly like in the games. In the transformation sequence, the orb slams onto Kirby's forehead. The top of his head catches on blue fire. The blue fire disappears as soon as the blue sparks appear and Kirby turns green. Spark is one of two abilities in the anime to successfully defeat a threat every time Kirby uses it (the other being Crash). Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *In its artwork from ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it appears to have a design later seen in the anime. This was corrected in later artwork. **Curiously, the Spark ability was not used in the anime until the end of the show's run. By that time, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land was over a year old. It is likely that Spark Kirby's anime design was finalized before the game was released and long before it was featured in any episodes. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the electricity on Spark's hat solidifies. *More enemies yield the Spark ability than any other Copy Ability in the series, with a total of 18 (12 enemies carry the ability themselves, six shoot projectiles that carry the ability). *The flavor text for Spark in Kirby: Triple Deluxe references the fact that Spark's moveset has been merged with that of Plasma. Artwork KA Spark.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Spark.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:Spark_kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Spark.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCCSpark.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' image:Spark.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KRtDL_Spark_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KPR Robobot Spark.png|Spark Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Gallery KA_Spark_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Spark.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' ME0000795655 2.jpg|Spark electrifies metal surfaces in Kirby: Squeak Squad KWii ss3.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Parasol Waddle Dee gallery.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR Pause Spark Robobot artwork.png|Spark Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Other Ability Icons File:Adv spark.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Spark Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Spark icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Spark Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Spark_icon.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' image:Spark Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Spark_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:SparkiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:SparkiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:SparkiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:KRtDL Spark icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Plasma es:Chispazo fr:Etincelle it:Elettro ja:スパーク nl:Spark Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Block Ball